The rise
by SonSanbi23
Summary: A the fight with Pein, Naruto looses his mind when Pein kills Hinata and a 'seal' is released on Naruto. A certain Godess feels sorry for Naruto and sends him back into time with her and other women joining him on a new journey. What will happen next? Read to find out. Godlike Naruto, dead Sakura. Sandaime hokage, Shodaime hokage, Yondaime hokage, Jiraya and Sasgay bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: alright everyone. I now that I promised to update Just Power and Ash Cat but I REALLY need to get this off my chest. I've been reading some suicidal Naruto stories, ESPECIALLY Kami on earth and The Broken Fox(shout to Saito Uzumaki and Triforce Gaurdian). For once everyone. Am not gonna bash Sakura but she will... Be pushing up daizies if you no what I mean, but I will be bashing The Shodaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Jiraya and Sasgay. As you know me, in this story Naruto will be godlike and the harem goes as follows: **

Fem Juubi, Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Hana Inuzuka, Konan, fem Nagato, Fu and Yugito.

**Now then let the story begin and please guyz. The first chapter will be emotional so if your squeamish, don't read.**

* * *

"I see. You have found me now, Naruto". Said the voice of the rinnegan user, Nagato. He looked at the man who defeated his paths, killed two of his members of the Akatsuki and now found his hiding spot. Right besides him was his child hood friend and only best friend, the Angel of Ame and paper release user, Konan. She too, look at Naruto with suspicion but didn't interfere in the conversation.

The one thing that had the two Akatsuki members on edge was that Naruto stood there with a Kunai in his right hand and his headband in his left. His hair shadowed his eyes and some tears could be seen coming down the young blonds face.

"I...wanna help you...cousin".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nagato and Konan looked at the boy with wide eyes and shock. Konan was the first to snap out od the stupor and step forward in front of Nagato. She glared at Naruto and said "What do you mean you want to help Pein-sama, Kyuubi Jinchurikhi?".

Naruto didn't raise his head but replied "I... Just don't see the point of all this... I have tried and tried to do my best and believe in Jiraya-...his peace but... I don't see it happening any longer". Nagato tried to look into the boy's eyes but couldn't because his hair was blocking his view. He tried to sense the boys aura and notice that his emotions have changed. It was ever since his deva path killed Hinata, that the boy's determination had died and only rage and craziness filled him.

Konan didn't trust the boy's words at all then formed a paper Kunai and said "Your words are no meaning. The kyuubi will be at our re-

She stopped at the empty laughter of Naruto as she raised his head. What she saw was something she never thought she would come to see. She had read Naruto's profile as it said he grew up a happy child even with the hatred of the village passed down on him. It said that in the shinobi Academy, he was a complete failure and was the class clown most of the time. His shinobi status was never growing and he dodged class every now and then. She read up many things about the boy and saw the image of her dead best friend Yahiko in him, and it scared her every time time she saw the image of the blond grinning. But now... The boy's face was just...void of emotion. It's as if he just took off a mask of some sort.

'Was he making up that happy-go attitude all along?...I know that a jinchuriki's life is hell beyond anything but...his eyes... Just what happened to him?'.

Nagato was now gobsmacked at Naruto expression and lifeless eyes. He too knew of how Jinchuriki lived a life of solitude because those that didn't understand that the jinchurki and Bijuu are two separate beings, saw them as beings that are either dangerous to ever speak with or were just pure filth in there eyes. Naruto was different among the other jinchuriki because he always proved people wrong that he wouldn't submit to their anger and hate for him and even exclaimed from time to time about being hokage from what Itachi told the rinnegan wilder. But to see such a strong willed person look so lifeless, seem as if Naruto was wearing a mask all along.

"... You want the Kyuubi don't you?". Naruto spoke in a voice that didn't betray the cold look in his eyes. Konan looked towards Nagato and saw the red head not ever letting go of his shock. She looked back at Naruto and said "Why? Why are you just giving up? Nagato killed your precious person, didn't he? Why are not even more infuriated then you were when you where fighting Pein-sama's deva path? Just why would you... Give up? Where you wearing a mask-

"Yeah... You could say that. But that doesn't matter, does it? (Dry chuckles)... My life was taken away from me when I was 6... YOUR precious sensei...and that bastard of an old fag sealed-...why bother".

As Naruto spoke, both Konan and Nagato began to lower their gaurds with there expressions softer as they heard the cold voice of Naruto. Nagato looked at Konan and said to Naruto "Naruto...We we weren't that compassionate about Jiraya as he was... not what we thought he was at first and we ran away from him when he were children. He wanted to apply some sort of seals on me and Konan but failed dismally with my birth right ability to notice seals that night he tried to apply them onto me and Konan. I killed him on reasons believing his peace is only a tyrant ruling over every being. It was...revenge in way...but for him to succeed in doing that to you is...".

Naruto wiped off the tears from his cheeks as new ones came. He took four steps forward and stopped.

"I always wanted family, and to know that I have a cousin is...just enough for me. I do anything for you, cousin" said Naruto as he should a little happiness making Nagato frown and gain teary eyes. Naruto then looked at Konan and smiled at the blue haired women lovingly, getting a blush from her and said "When I was six, I sneaked into the hokage's office and found some files on you guys. Yours was the most surprising one".

Konan eye widen but kept her blush. This surprised Nagato as he hasn't saw Konan ever come to blush since her first kiss with Yahiko. She asked "Wh-what did find?".

Naruto first frown and glared at the ground. He looked back and konan and replied " It was about 21 years ago, the sandaime ordered Tsunade-chan, Jiraya and Orochimaru to go and kill Hanzo the former leader of Amegakure. He heard that the place had very little shinobi and power and the land was contently used as a battle field. But that wasn't it. He heard that on of the daughters of Hashirama Senju left Konoha and died giving birth to a girl. That girl was...you, Konan-san. He wanted to own the land the land use it as a military base for other shinobi and also to recreate the Senju clan by...making you a breathing machine. He never told Tsunade of this plan because he believed she would defect and try to protect you from him and he didn't want loose you and owning Ame". Naruto paused as he clenched his fists heard, cutting himself slightly. Konan eye widen and her body froze at hearing her heritage and wanting to be used as breeding material forcefully.

'Is that why that bastard kept telling me to leave Ame and go back with him to Konoha?' Was what she thought as she felt her hatred for the sandaime begin and her growing hatred for Jiraya grow He continued, " When the sannin got there, they first fought Hanzo but they were defeated. Unfortunately, Jiraya stayed and...you know the rest. I don't hate you for doing what you did to that hell whole of village, and you didn't heart any of my precious people".

Konan just stood still as memories of her child came flashing to her. How her father was always sick and died in the battle field protecting her. How she grew up all by herself, not knowing what will be her next meal, or how will she survive living without anyone to be there by her side. She look at her hands as she brought them to her face. They were shaky along with her body shivering from the pain of the memories she received. To her, it felt like the one place she had locked up in the back of her mind had finally open along with the all the pain and hurt she never released since Yahiko's death.

'How can I forget?'. She looked down as her short blue her shadowed her eyes,

'That time...My father...He...always told me he...really wasn't my real father...He...told me my mother was...royal...How can I forget?"

She tensed when she felt a pair of arms go around her someone's body pressed against hers.

"I know how you feel. I only wish I knew you earlier so maybe...you wouldn't have to be alone for so long, Konan-san". Naruto whispered into her right as he reach to the back of her neck at touched a tattoo that was a kenji for seal. He focus some chakra into his two finger and touched the tattoo.

"...Kai".

Konan's eyes widened as another rush off some of her memories came rushing to her. She began to see images of a blond boy lying lifeless on the ground in the forest. Images of her taking care of the boy along with a purple haired women, came to her mind like high speed train running at 500 miles per hour. She began to tear up at the image of an old grey haired man came and defeated her and the purple haired women, taking the blond boy and the unconscious women away from her with the boy screaming to her to save him. She closed her eyes as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks and touch the floor. She held Naruto closer and released loud sobs and shouted into his jacket...

"IM SO SORRY! IM SO SORRY! If only I... If only I...".

Nagato looked at the scene before him with cofusion and sadness clear in his eyes. He watched on as Konan began to hold Naruto closer as if he was the only thing that mattered to her. Naruto brought his hands to konan's face as she looked into his ocean blue eyes with her amber orange eyes.

"You, Anko-chan, Hana-chan, Kurenal-chan, Tsunade-chan, Yugito-chan and Fu-chan are my only precious people besides kaa-chan...but all I want you to know is that I will always love you...even when you kill me, my Origami queen" said Naruto as he smiled.

"What do you mean I would- I would never do that to you! What are you-

Naruto placed a finger onto her lips and shushed her slowly...

"It's okay, Konan-chan. I forgive you. Don't remember the pain...just think off all the time we had together...I love you".

Konan looked confused for a moment before a pair of Mangekyo Sharingan eyes flashed through her eyes. She expression changed back to her usual cold and emotionless face. She jumped back to Nagato as his rinnagan flashed the same eyes that flashed through Konan. Naruto stood there with his tears not stoppong from falling as he smile on last time. He sensed a presence behind him but didn't turn around as his senses told him to.

"Naruhodo(I see) The Kyuubi's chakra as released the seal that they put on you. You must remember everything now".

Naruto sighed as Konan's eyes were screaming at him to forgive her. He look back at them as he dropped his arms to his side and waited to be knocked out. He smiled back at the cold glare of Konan and Nagato and muttered "I love you". He was hit on the back of the neck with a chop.

THUD!

He landed on his back as he lost conciousness.

…...87_ days later_...

Naruto's body layed lifeless on the ground as the seal on his belly disappeared. On the top of the finger tips of the Gedo Maza was the remaining members of the Akatsuki with a man wearing a white mask that had three rings and tomoes om them. There were the masked man, Sasuke Uchiha, an Edo tensei Hiruzen Sarutobi, Madara Uchiha who was also under the Edo Tensei along with the shodaime hokage, Jiraya and Minato Namikaze, and Konan who was hypnotized. Ever since Naruto had gotten himself captured, the Akatsuki had gotten successful at retrieving all the bijuu. The masked man who called himself Madara, had first killed Nagato and took his rinngan eyes and worked with Kabuto. Konoha along with the other great nations came together to fight the Akatsuki in battle but all died in vein when Kabuto used the Edo tensei to revive some of the most strongest shinobi to defeat and eliminate the populace elemental nations. They had just successfully abstracted the Kyuubi from Naruto and the statue began to shake violently as it roared in pain. The Akatsuki members that wore that same cloak that had black with red clouds, Jumped away from the statue as it clutched it's head...

RRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!

The statue howled and howled in pain as it was engulfed into a read big orb with one tomoe on it. It released a wind blowing chakra wave that traveled through out the planet. Everyone in all the elemental nation began to panic, run, hide, scream for help to the gods, panic, piss themselves, freeze at the chakra that felt like ten Nine tailed foxes. Did I mention they panic?

Madara cackled loudly as the he watched the orb grow and grow with the howls of the Gedo Maza only becoming louder. The masked man took of his masked revealing Obito Uchiha having a left Mangekyo Sharingan and a right rinnegan eye. He looked at his right hand ah he 'Just a few more minutes and I will see you again...Rin-chan'. The Shodaime face slowly began to gain a smirk along with the face of the sandaime and yondaime. Minato walked over to Naruto's body and kinked Naruto's face at the side. He spat down on the face of Nof the dead corpse of his son and said with a cold voice "Your a waste of space son. You and that toy of your mothers were only steps to achieve the dream of REAL piece. A piece that balances all things and starts a new and unstoppable era where no one will ever raise against us. YOU and that whore of mother may watch from hell!(kick Naruto in the face again) If it was up to me, I would have killed you before you were even born, BECAUSE YOU TOOK AWAY MY PUSSY TIME WITH THAT UZUMAKI WHORE WHEN SHE HAD YOU!" Exclaimed Minato as he continuously stop on his own son's face. He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Konan.

SLAP!

He slap away the hypnotized women down to the ground as she fell to her side. Minato looked at the women with a sickening grin on his face and said "Oh! I see you trying to snap out to the seal. Well then...". Minato untied his pants as they fell down showing his...thing.

"Get on your fucking knees you Senju cunt" said Minato as Konan did as she was told. Her body was controlled by a mind control seal that seal a person's consciousness into there mind letting the victim watch as his or hers body is commanded by the one who applied the seal. She tried breaking out of it at first but stopped when she saw her body was abused in all the ways a person can go through. She never bothered to do anything as she lost faith in living ever since she saw how Naruto's body was tortured by Minato when the man was revived by Kabuto. and only lived deep in her thoughts Naruto.

Just as Minato and his thing of a toddler's pinky approached Konan. He heard a shout from Madara saying...

"SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE!"

Everyone looked at the red orb at his it levitated to the sky and stopped when it reached to the front off the moon. The skies darkened as dark clouds cackling with red lightning came into view. Just then...

ZAP!

Nine beams struck down in separate directions to different bodies. Four were in a tent just near the fire country, one was in the grave yard of Amegakure, another one was in Taki near the hero's water, another was in the sewers of Kumo and lastly, two beams were engulfing Konan and Naruto. The eight individuals slowly float to the red orb as the thunder kept erupting with the lighting coming from the clouds struck in all directions.

Madara and Obito glanced over at each other then looked back at the red orb. The two rinngan and sharingan users raised there left hands to the floating bodies and shouted...

"ALLMIGHTY PULL!".

BOOM!

The two Uchihas were blown back by there failure of pulling the bodies back and land on there backs.

"Madara! Can you look into the orb and tell me what you see!".

Madara nodded and used his sharingan to see what's inside.

BURST!

"YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" was what the Uchiha screamed as his eyes burst, leaving him blind as he clutched his eye sockets as he screamed. Obito rinnegan eye also popped with him also screaming but was left half bind for still having his sharingan eye. Kabuto looked at the beams then looked back at the shodaime and said "This youki, but not the kind you can control with your wood release. This youki looks more dangerous then anything I have ever seen and sensed before. The juubi can't be an ordinary demon in any way".

The samdaime growled as he glared at the body of Naruto floating. He through a kunai at the beam and did a Kawarami with it. When his body hit the beam...

BOOM!

SPLAT!

His body exploded into nothing but blood and guts, making some a certain cannibal wish she was apart of the story **(AN\: If you guyz know scarface101, you know who am talking about *wink wink*)**. The yondame yelled at the top of his lungs...

"mmmmmNNNNNNOOOOOO! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!".

…..._To be Continued_...

* * *

**AN\:** **Alright everyone. I wanna know if you guys want me to continue this or not, because I was typing this on my blackberry in school. Review, fav, follow and P****M**** about as much as possible if you want me to continue. And what am gonna update next is Just Power, so don't worry ****yourselves.**** I will be updating slower, unfortunately, because am currently writing a series of tests at the moment(it's called exams, I think?) Anyways! Stay cool, be cool, look cool and... Hey, where's Perry?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/: sigh. I know I promised to update I am God, but am face writer's block on that story at the moment. I do promise you guyz that I will update that story and 'Naruto and the Ash Cat soon so please, don't loose faith on this stories.**

**Well anyways. I recently adopt a story from king kononha called 'Kami's son'. Me and my big bro Scarface101 will be working on that fic as soon as he get's back from visiting grandparents!**

**Anyways, that's all am gonna say for now so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**XXXXXXXXX**

A fair skinned women that had blue eyes and long beautiful black hair that was on her back reaching down to her knee-caps tide in a chain-like bride, stood in a field that had clean short green grass with some cherry blossom trees around.

She wore a small black neck collar on her neck and also had a pair of cream white fingerless gloves. The white dress she wore only covered her DD-cup breasts and showed the hole in her chest. The dress also revealed the white and black trim line G-string she was wearing, along with her magnificent hips and her big but round ass that made those that saw it launch into the sky because of the massive nosebleed**(AN\:The cover of this fic, but without the black cloth and the horn on her head)**. For shoes she wore nothing as, showing her clean feet as the dress was ankle length. This is the Juubi, aka, the holy tree in her human form

She sighed as she looked at the nine bodies in front of her. She put her hands together and chanted...

"**(Japanese)**Shino ni ōkina ā. Watashi wa futatabi ikiru chansu ni ataisuru hitobito ni inochi o ataeru tame ni anata no chikara o ataete kudasai suru yō ni onegaishimasu. Watashi wa, anata no shi no idaina 1 o kou."

In an instant, her body was engulf by a purple flame and she took a deep breath. She blew out a purple mist and it entered the mouths of the nine bodies. She watched as the bodies began to show signs of life, as all their chest went up and down and their chakra was restored. She smiled at the body of Naruto as his hair gained it's bright color and the seal on his stomach disappeared. She thought back to the first few minutes of being revived and her talk with Kami...

_...Flashback..._

In a place that was just plane white, the juubi popped into existence and eye widened. She looked at herself and pinched her cheeks. She flinched at the pain and...jumped in the air as she screamed "AM REVIVED!". She was just about to do a dance and scream some more but stopped and froze when another person appeared in front of her. The person appeared to be a women with tan skin, wearing plastic see-through sandals and a White traditional kimono with blue trimmings with it being slightly open at her chest showing those I-cup breasts that were held by a bra, had a heart shaped face that had blue pupil-less eyes and long shoulder-length blond hair.

"K-Kami-sama...I thought I would never see you again" Said the Juubi as she took a step in fear of the woman who had an aura of great and supreme power radiating of her. She put her right hand on her hip and said "I would say the same, but I would rather ask you to stop trembling in fear at my presence. I am not the shinigami, nor am I Yami. I am as kind to very innocent being just as much as you are to those you care about, Yachiru-chan". The juubi calmed down still decided to keep he her distance from Kami. She moved a piece of her hair behind her left ear and said "Well I thought you were going to seal me back into the moon. You are who you are, Kami-sama. I have feared you and respected you since the very moment you created me and sent me to this planet".

Kami took a step forward and said to the juubi with a warm smile "You know Yachiru. I didn't calm here to frighten you or...ruin your moment of happiness in being revived. I actually came here to ask...what do you want to do?"

Juubi was startled by the question and replied "I- I was not expecting this but..." She took looked down to her feet, then back to Kami with a straight face and continued "The child of prophecy...what will happen to him and his loved ones?"

Kami scratched the side of her nose and replied "Well, the prophecy has been fulfill. I did tell that toad that child of prophecy will decide whether peace will be attain in the world or the world will come to an end. Either way, I was planning on reuniting them all in heaven and give them there on space of being with each other. Why do you ask, Yachiru-chan?".

"Since the birth of the child of prophecy, I have watched his life as he lived with the burden of having to a Jinchuriki, and being under the mind control of those...humans, that are responsible for my revival. Although his fate was set in stone...a part of me just couldn't sit well with all that has happened to him. Especially with how his life was tempered with since they put seals to control him like he was some kind of sick and spineless puppet with a happy-go being more dumber then a bag of hammers. He had no choice when he was made Jinchuriki, and he was abused ever since his birth. As I watched him suffer by the hands of those single minded humans, I began to have feelings for him. Feelings that grew through leaps and bounds that made me began to question myself if I will ever be there for him if I ever get the chance. Feelings that made me want to break out of my prison, chakra or no chakra, and hopefully give him the love he was denied as a child...I wanted to break out of my prison and...hold him close as I tell him everything will be okay.

I cared so much about him that it got to a point were nothing else mattered to me except him. I just couldn't help but cry when I saw him go through all that truamatising pain when he was child...it pained me deeply, Kami-sama". She took a break as she sighed and continued "Even though he was by far younger then me...I truly. Couldn't see myself with no one but him...I truly loved him" she smiled to herself as an image of a young Naruto smiling came to her mind and hugged herself in thinking of him. Kami was a surprised at hearing the Juubi confess her feelings about Naruto, and even went as far as to say her reason for caring about him.

'This is...certainly something I didn't expect from someone who has never came to care about humans since Kaguya ate her fruit...this boy has changed her completely'.

The juubi continued "I was happy for him when he met all the women he now cares for in the forest after a beating he received from the villagers of his home village, and lived with those women as a family, even though he had secret crushes on all them(giggles)". She frowned when she thought back to the time the Sandaime found out about Naruto and the women that took care of him as she continued, "Their peace was short lived when...the sandaime hokage came and once again, ended anything that would give Naruto pure happiness.".

She shook her head at the discomfort of the memory when the Sandaime and Jiraya sealed away those memories of Naruto's time being in the forest with those kunoichi, and squeezed the skin of her arms as she couldn't stop hearing Naruto pleaing with the two to stop hurting him. She looked back to Kami with eyes filled of determination and said "Kami-sama. I ask if you can please send Naruto Uzumaki, Konan Senju, Tsunade Senju, Hana Inuzuke, Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Nagato Uzumaki, Fu and Yugito Nii to another alternate time line with Naruto being my jinchuriki".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Kami looked at the Juubi as if she had grown a penis on her forehead and said "Yo-your not serious about this...right?". The Juubi never blink as her gaze of invincible dedication and desperation about her request, never broke away. She took a step forward and said "I know this will change some of the things in the chosen time line, but there is a way around this. They can be sent into the bodies of their counter parts, and in exchange for this, the shinigami and have the souls of their counter parts. Just please try to think about this, Kami-sama".

Kami looked at Juubi to see if she was trying to lie to her about this request, and saw she was telling the honest truth about this. She looked down with a thoughtful expression as she thought 'Making naruto her Jinchuriki and sending her into a different time line through that way will change some things, but it won't damage the time line completely. However, the prophecy is already fullfilled, what will happen in the other timeline when the fate of that Naruto and those women are changed? And what will happen to the world as a whole?'

Kami looked back to the juubi and said "Okay fine then. Say I DO send Naruto and you along with those names you mentioned, to a different time line similar to this one. What will happen then, Yachiru-chan? What will happen to the world along with all that exist on it? What will happen to the world's state as it is in that time line?"

The juubi simply smirked and replied "I know something that can bring you satisfaction of the world, Kami-sama. You see, peace is something that can bring you the pleasure to relax for only just a small amount of time before war rages on again. And when that does, you are once again stuck with the choice of having to create the child of prophecy, which you and I both no is too much work for you to do. Sure, peace will give humans happiness, but as long as something like chakra is still existing in the system of humans Peace is only just something that will come and go like human lust. What if I told you that there can be a better peace for all humans. It is basically, peace...through justice". Kami gasped in shock and though '...how fascinating. But I have to here the rest of this'.

Kami got out of her shock and asked the juubi " By peace through Justice, what exactly do you mean, Yachiru-chan?"

The juubi replied "By peace through justice, I think of peace being completely sustained through the means of justice for the people. How will this happen? Simple . A group of people shall maintain the crime and stopping wars before they begin through the use of force when it is needed. They will be people who take over villages that are over run by tyrants or save the people that escape such villages. Theses people will be the judges of the people who commit crimes against man kind, and save children from growing up with vengeful minds and hollow hearts. These people will do the many things that will put a stop through the use of creating unneeded prophecies and unwanted sacrifices. This ideal alone can do many great deeds Kami-sama. All you have to do is trust me".

Kami looked at the juubi with an even more shocked expression for a second and replied "...I think this is...something I can completely come to put my trust into". She smile and and continued "Very well. I will do as you wish, and make Naruto your Jinchuriki. I shall even further give him gifts that will help him in the long run, just encase. And lastly, Yachiru-chan. This ideal, will be Naruto's faith, and hopefully, the faith of that world". The juubi got one one knee and bowed her head as she said "Thank you, Kami-sama. This act of kindness towards me will not be forgotten. I promise to complete this mission without any interruptions or delays, and I hope to bring you complete satisfaction when this mission is complete". Kami once again smile warmly as she thought ' That Naruto has surely change Yachiru-chan in many ways...it is one of the effect he has on people...I know this peace will be a gift to me as it will be to the world'.

She place her hand on the Juubi's head. Immediately, the juubi was engulfed by white flames and felt as if she was...complete! Kami removed her hand and said "that's the rest of your chakra. Also, you now have the ability to...give birth. So please, Yachiru-chan, take this gift of giving birth as an apology for having you sealed in a rock over my mistakes...I still care about you, and I always will...musume-chan"

The juubi eye widen as she looked up to the smiling Kami. She quickly stood up and hugged Kami as she yelled as she kept sobbing "THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kami wrapped her arms around the juubi and whispered "You are welcome my child...your are"

...Flashback End...

She shed a few tears when she remembered that she can do the one she wished she could for Naruto, which is being able to bare his children. She wiped the tears away and said to herself"I know this mission will be a success, Kami-sama...I know it will". She put her hands together and the nine bodies shot up as they gasped for breath. They quickly stood up and they all looked around as they all thought in unison 'Where I am?'. Tsunade saw Kurenai, Anko, Hana, Fu, Yugito, Nagato and gasped in shock at seeing the at the memories she had about them coming back to her. The women also saw each other reacted the same way, with Konan running to Nagato and hugging him as she cried on his shoulder. Naruto on the other hand, was was still on the ground, and got a few seconds later. He heard gasps and screams, and voices that sound completely firmiliar to him, making him eye widen at guessing who the voices belong to. As soon as Naruto turned around, his widened as he yelled "YO-YOUR ALL HERE!...YOUR ALL HERE!".

The women and man(Nagato) looked they too eye widen, but gained puffy red eyes as they screamed(except Nagato) "NARUTO-KUN!". They all ran to him, but stopped when the juubi got between them and Naruto and said "Matte(wait)!...just please, calm down. You all can't hug in the same time. That would kill him". The women blushed in embarrassment as Naruto took a breath of relief from being saved by the women in front of him. Tsunade got out of her embarrassment and asked with narrowed eyes "Who are you and where we?". The woman along with Naruto and Nagato joined in as they all looked at the Juubi, who smiled and replied "My name is Yachiru...and I am the Juubi".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone looked at Yachiru with blank expressions, not believing a word she said.

"Sorry. C-could you please repeat that for us. I think I didn't hear you correctly after you said your name" said Fu. Yachiru looked at everyone with a comical expression and asked "Is it that hard to believed?". Everyone then said in unison "Yes, yes it is". This made Yachiru sweat drop as she sighed.

"Very well then. I'll prove it". She spread her arms apart and her body was then engulfed by white chakra. Her height increased in a very super fast rate, up until it reached to the height of two hokage towers standing in a stack. The white chakra vanished, revealing a humanoid body that grew 10 tails that looked like tentacles and spiky protrusions on its back that were having the resemblance a conch shell. The structure of it's face changed with no longer having a pair of eyes, but an eye that was on the left side of it's which had red scerla, four rings and 12 tomoes with three being on each ring. There were four horns on all four corners of the eye and there were a number of horns on the top of it's head. The beast put it's hands to together and...

RRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

The roar of the beast blew away the leaves on the cherry blossom trees and, nearly blew away Naruto along with everyone if they hadn't stuck their feet to the ground using chakra. Naruto shouted "OKAY!FINE! PLEASE JUST TURN BACK!". In an instant, the body of the beast shrunk down to Yachiru, who smiled with eye smiles as she said "Okay then. Now that we have that done, I need you all to pay attention, and don't speak until I am done". Everyone nodded in fear of not wanting to get in on the wrong side of Yachiru, and kept quiet.

" Long ago, I was a tree that was created by Kami. I was created for the soul purpose of balancing the chakra of the earth and to the grow fruit every one thousand years, which was used by Kami for reasons I can't tell you. My fruit was forbidden to humans to use in any method, and they never ate my fruit since I first day of my existence...that was up until a women named Kaguya Otsutsuki came and ate my fruit". She then explained how she transformed into her ten tailed beast form in order to take her chakra back and punish mankind for eating her fruit, by creating destruction on to the world. She told them of how she faced the two sons of Kaguya and lost to them as she ended up being sealed in the first born son of Kaguya who was named the Rikudo Sennin for this act of saving the world.

This came to as a shock to all of except Nagato, who believed the sage of the six paths was a complete myth and only was a bed time story. Nagato knew of about the sage because of having to read very hold scrolls on the sage that he was given by Obito, back when he was alive.

She continued telling them that when the sage was at his death bed, he didn't trust the Yachiru and believed she would destroy the world once it was released. So he separated Yachiru's chakra into nine peaces and sealed her body and soul into what large rock which is now known as the moon.

She sighed and looked down as she told them that she spent many years hating humans as she was sealed up in the moon and watching humans being given chakra by the sage, and wanted nothing more to destroy the world and end all existence on it. This made every, save for Naruto, to get skeptical about her motives, but didn't do anything as they waited for her to finish.

She then shed a few tears when she talked about how she was changed by Naruto's life and came to love him very much to a a point where she completely forgot about her hatred for humans and her plan to destroy the world. This shocked everyone especially Naruto, who didn't know what to do at first, but hugged Yachiru when he saw that she wasn't making up anything she said nor was her crying fake. They all smiled at the scene of Naruto hugging Yachiru as they all thought(except for Nagato) 'That's our Naruto-kun'.

Naruto stepped out of the hug, much to Yachiru's ire who pouted, making Naruto blush at seeing how the pout made her more beautiful then she is already. She stopped pouting and put on a straight face as she said "Now that you know who I am, I will now tell you why your all here". Everyone nodded and waited for her to continue. She looked at all of them, and smile warmly as she said "Kami has given you all a second chance at life".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Everyone(except Yachiru) jaw dropped and had white plate eyes. Nagato was the first to get out of his stupor as he said "B-...but why? Why are we given a second chance? I don't understand this at all, Yachiru-sama".

"At at the very few seconds after my revival, I met Kami and had a conversation with her talking about what I wanted to do now that I am free of my prison. I told her that I wanted to...revive you all and send you to a different time line into your counter parts with Naruto being my Jinchuriki" said Yachiru, once again making everyone eye widen in shock. Tsunade's mind went back to the part about hearing Naruto become the Juubi Jinchuriki, and stepped forward and shouted "ARE YOU CRAZY?! NO ONE CAN BE ABLE TO HOLD THAT MUCH CHAKRA! HE WILL EXPLODE BECAUSE HOW MUCH YOUKI YOU HAVE!"

A sickly sweet smile appeared on her face as a dark aura surrounded her, and said to Tsunade "Please, Tsunade-chan. My senses are far stronger then a dog, so please. Do not shout in my presence". Tsunade backed away in fear and kept her mouth shut, not wanting to anger Yachiru.

"I understand why you don't approve of Naruto being a Jinchuriki again. But you have to trust me when I say that not only can he survive, having to hold me, but he will change in all good terms for the mission I was given by Kami" said Yachiru, getting looks of curiosity from everyone. She then told everyone what she told Kami, with them having to be the organisation which maintain peace, which got shocked expressions and thoughtful ones, which later turned into shocked ones. Nagato looked at Yachiru with a raised eyebrow and said "How did you come up with that idea? It's simple yet...completely organized.

"Why, Naruto-kun here was m inspiration of the whole idea. He made me think of this, while I was still in the moon" said Yachiru as she caressed Naruto cheek, making him blush and purr at having someone caress his whisker marks, which every women thought was cute. He quickly stopped Yachiru's caressing and said with a blush on his cheeks "D-don't do that". Yachiru giggled at Naruto, who found her giggling to be quite enjoyable to here.

She stopped giggle and got serious again which made everyone also look back at her as she said "By any moment now, Kami-sama will send all of us to the time line I chose, and you all will have the knowledge of what happened here in this time line, and more knowledge. You all will gain different abilities and of course, you will become stronger then you are now". She then looked at Nagato and with a smirk and said to him "The time line will have slight changes to this one, and one of those changes will be you become a female...Nagato-chan".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nagato froze at hearing what Yachiru said, and gained a full body blush at the images of himself being a woman and...making out with Naruto. He quickly shook them off and. Hid his face from the females that were laughing at him and eye twitch at hearing Konan say "Don't worry, Naga-chan. I'm sure you will be a VERY beautiful woman for Naruto-kun. You might even have bigger 'assets' because of you large chakra reserves".

Naruto eye widen and said as he looked at the females "Y-you guyz...are willing to...sh-share me?". Anko walked up to Naruto will swaying her hips and and licking her lips slowly as she said "Why not? You have the looks, personality and you understand us all here". When she got to Naruto, she held his balls and massaged them slowly, and whispered in his ear with a very sultry voice "And you will be even more...powerful, in both the battle field and the bedroom..." She licked his ear lobe and her hand was about to go to his manhood that was boned and hard as steel...

But stopped when the ground started to shake and the blue sky began to crack. Everyone looked to Yachiru in question, who nodded back to them and told them stay calm. Without even thinking, all the women ran to Naruto and each gave him french kisses, which Naruto at first froze to, but returned them. The place started to shake violently and their bodies started to have a white glow around them. He looked at Yachiru who came walking up to him and held his hand. Fu quickly asked "WHAT'S THE NAME OF OUR GROUP?! Yachiru turned to everyone and said with smirk...

"...The Rise"

**Outside the orb**

**BOOOM!**

The red orb exploded, and the ground began to rise with lava bursting out from the planet's core. The ocean of the land of Water Rose and came fast as the lightning kept striking at all places...

Madara saw the destruction and screamed before he was turned to ash by a geyser of Lava "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

The shodaime did a few hand signs and was about to chant the jutsu he was going to do, but his entire body got struck by lightning. Obito looked up to the sky and said with a dreamy voice "R-Rin-chan...is that

**BOOOM!**

A geyser of acid burst underneath him and he shot up into the sky screaming and howling in pain as he felt his flesh being eaten away. Kabuto quickly used a wind shunshin to avoid the geysers of Lava and ended up on a hill. Before he he could breath...

**SPLAT!**

He was squished into mince meat be two large boulders that came speeding on both of his sides. Jiraya tried running away, when he jump across a hole with his legs spread from each other...

**BOOOM!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A geyser of lava shot up from underneath him and fried his manhood, legs and entire body. Sasuke stood up and glared at the sky as he shouted "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! I AM AN UCHIHA! I AM THE GOD EMOS! I WILL NOT-

A boulder came down from the sky and...

**SPLAT!**

His looked like tomatoes that were stepped on. Minato looked to his left and saw the ocean coming up face as it ate the trees and animals that were around the area. He stood and shouted "CURSE YOU! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**SPLASH!**

In out of space, Kami looked at the planet and said as she rubbed the back of her neck "I really need a break after this nonsense...I just hope Yachiru-chan can help me with that". She snapped her fingers and...

**BOOOM!**

The Earth exploded, ending everything that has ever existed on it. She vanished in white flames and appeared in her room where her the sheets of her bed were open on the left side of the bed. On the right side of the bed, a head that had purple hair was seen, and Kami smirk as she thought 'I hope I never leave this room...kukukukuku'

_...To be continued..._


End file.
